Bajo el muérdago
by Gigi Lee
Summary: Esta planta se llama muérdago y dicen que si le das un beso a la persona amada bajo esta planta su amor se volverá eterno. Una historia de sentimientos, en nochebuena. SxS. EDITADO.


**Salvo las notas de autor todo lo demás está editado.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia sí es mía.**

* * *

**Bajo el muérdago**

**(Sakura)**

La navidad es mi época favorita del año. En estas fechas la gente está alegre, las calles están decoradas con muchas luces de colores y lo que es mas: ¡chocolate! Es mi postre favorito, con solo pensarlo se me hace la boca agua.

—Sakura, ¿ya estás otra vez con el chocolate? _—_me descubrió Tomoyo. Me conocía demasiado bien.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo, es tan…

—Dulce, empalagoso, y muchas otras cosas más _—_imitó mis momentos de delirio, ¿de verdad sólo pensaba en eso?_—_. Por cierto Sakurita, ¿ya tienes todos los regalos?

—Si, no, bueno, casi todos… excepto uno… _—_inmediatamente mis mejillas se calentaron.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿Te falta el de Li? _—_como siempre adivinó, yo solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza_—_. ¿Aún no sabes lo que le vas a dar?

—No se… llevo días buscando su regalo pero no doy con el adecuado.

—¿Acaso es tan difícil darle un regalo a un chico? Te digo que todo lo que venga de ti le encantará.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, yo solo decía…

Shaoran y yo nos conocemos desde hace cinco años. Nos presentó Eriol en una discoteca, en ese momento conectamos muy bien y nos hicimos buenos amigos, eso hasta ahora, porque no tenia muy claros mis sentimientos.

Cuando lo veía sentía mariposas en el estomago y con el simple hecho de mirarme sentía mi rostro rojo hasta las orejas. Resumiendo, no sabia si estaba enamorada de él o no.

—¿Aún no tienes claros tus sentimientos? ¿verdad? _—_me preguntó Tomoyo.

—No, pero… _—_no pude terminar la frase ya que llegaron Eriol y Shaoran.

Conozco muy bien a Shaoran y sé que le pasaba algo. Llevaba una cara de pocos amigos que no podía con ella.

—Hola chicas, ¿qué tal están? _—_preguntó Eriol con una gran sonrisa, supuse que se estaba burlando de Shaoran.

—Nosotras bien, ¿le ocurre algo a Li? _—_contestó Tomoyo mirando a Eriol.

—Es verdad Shaoran, no te ves bien _—_me acerqué a él preocupada.

—Al parecer se ha enterado de una noticia no muy agradable, ¿por qué no les cuentas Shaoran? _—_informó Eriol mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos con el codo en las costillas.

—Estáis… invitados… a la fiesta que organiza… _—_¿por qué hablaba tan despacio?

—A ver Shaoran, repítelo pero esta vez procura que sea seguido _—_regañó Tomoyo.

—Todos estáis invitados a la fiesta de navidad del veinticuatro de Diciembre que organiza Ieran Li a las nueve de la noche _—_lo soltó de una, como si lo hubiera estado repitiendo todos los días.

Imaginé que por ser el director de su empresa era el encargado de invitar personalmente a la "élite".

—¿No te estarás esforzando demasiado? _—_le pregunté preocupada, era típico de él colapsar por esforzarse demasiado.

—No te preocupes Sakura _—_me dio una gran sonrisa indicando que todo estaba bien.

Me quedé un rato embobada por esa sonrisa. Me di una bofetada mentalmente e intenté decir otra cosa.

—¿P-por qué te ha costado decirnos lo de la fiesta? _—_salvada por mi mente privilegiada.

—Hace dos años que no ve a su familia, por eso está tan nervioso _—_como siempre explicó Eriol.

¡¿Dos años?! Eso es demasiado tiempo, si yo no llegase a aparecer por casa en todo ese tiempo mi hermano me mataría.

—¡Qué bien! _—_chilló Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos. Me empezó a dar miedo porque ya sabía lo que vendría.

—No me digas que tengo que…

—Sí Sakurita ¡esta es una gran oportunidad para probarte uno de mis nuevos modelos que he confeccionado especialmente para ti! _—_paró un tiempo para tomar aire y seguidamente se dirigió a Shaoran y Eriol_—_. Hasta… un momento… ¡hoy es veinticuatro! ¡y son las doce!

—Tienes razón Tomoyo, ¿Shaoran cómo se te ocurre avisar tan tarde? _—_le preguntó Eriol a Shaoran con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

—A mi no me preguntes, mi madre organizó todo ayer _—_respondió Shaoran un poco irritado.

Entre murmullos de Tomoyo y risas de Shaoran y Eriol fui arrastrada en contra de mi voluntad a probarme una gran cantidad de vestidos.

**oOoOoOo**

**(Shaoran)**

Odio a mi madre, odio a las cotillas de mis hermanas y sobretodo odio a mi prima Meiling. ¿Acaso no tenían vida propia? Todo este lío de la fiesta se había montado porque "un pequeño pajarillo" le había dicho a mis hermanas que ya había encontrado el amor.

Mis hermanas _—_que son cuatro locas chifladas_—_ habían ido corriendo a contárselo a mi madre y ella queriendo conocer a la afortunada había organizado la dichosa fiesta.

Tomoyo se había llevado a Sakura a rastras, admito que la situación me divirtió pero también me frustré porque había perdido mi oportunidad para confesarme.

—Shaoran, ¿te acuerdas que no hemos quedado con las chicas solo para decirles sobre la fiesta? _—_tenía razón, pero la situación estaba fuera de mi alcance.

—Si, perdí la oportunidad, ya será el año que viene _—_intenté escabullirme del asunto.

—El perjudicado vas a ser tú no yo. Ya lo tienes casi hecho, ahora no te puedes echar para atrás. Tampoco es algo del otro mundo.

—Claro que no _—_contesté sarcásticamente_—_. Decirle que la quiero y que es mi primer amor porque a los putos veinticinco años no he tenido ni una relación seria no es algo del otro mundo.

—¡Ya sé! Invítala como tu pareja a la fiesta, eso por lo menos lo puedes hacer.

—Eso sí puedo, ahora la llamo por teléfono _—_a esta idea sí estaba decidido.

**(Sakura)**

Llegamos a casa de Tomoyo como a la una de la tarde, después de eso me estuve probando vestidos como hasta las cinco ,incluso ahora estoy intentando entrar en el vestido más raro que he visto en mi vida.

Era un modelo bastante extravagante _—_y tanto_—_ el vestido era largo hasta la rodilla relleno de plumas. ¿Para qué diseñaría algo así? ¿tan intenso era su espíritu navideño?

—¡Sakurita! ¡¿ya te lo has puesto?! _—_preguntó entre gritos desde el salón.

—¡Sí, enseguida salgo!

Salí despacio y como me lo esperaba Tomoyo estaba con una cámara en la mano y antes de que me diera tiempo de taparme ella ya había utilizado el flash.

—¡Lo conseguí! Ya verás como le encantará _—_chilló entre pequeños saltitos.

Yo solo me dediqué a observarla. Sabia que mi prima estaba loca pero esto era más de lo que esperaba.

—Tierra llamando a Sakura, te llaman por el móvil _—_canturreó.

—¡Ah! ¡sí ,voy! _—_respondí a modo soldado agarrando el móvil_—_. ¿Diga?

—_Hola Sakura —_¡es Shaoran! Y parecía algo nervioso.

—¿Estás bien Shaoran? No te ha pasado nada malo ¿verdad? Si quieres ahora mismo voy para allá y t-

—_Estoy bien Sakura, sólo quería preguntarte algo —_me interrumpió.

—Sí dime Shaoran, pídeme lo que quieras _—_Tomoyo escuchaba la conversación con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—_Sakura… —_al otro lado de la línea se oyó como si suspirara_—_. _¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a la fiesta de esta noche?_

—¡Claro que sí! ¡me encantaría! _—_ahora sí que me sentía la mujer mas dichosa del mundo.

—_Te recojo a las ocho en casa de Daidouji ¿te parece bien?_

—De acuerdo, te estaré esperando, nos vemos luego _—_colgué el móvil con mi ya habitual sonrisa de boba.

Con esto mis sospechas se confirmaron: estoy enamorada de Shaoran. ¿Cuándo sucedió? Él siempre había sido amable conmigo pero eso no significa que me vaya a enamorar de todos los que se porten bien conmigo.

—Tomoyo _—_me giré hacia ella con voz decidida_—_. Tienes que arreglarme para las ocho, ponme uno de los mejores vestidos que tengas.

—No sabes que feliz me haces Sakurita _—_mostró sus típicas estrellitas en los ojos_—_. Ahora podré grabarte con uno de mis maravillosos modelos.

—Lo único que te pido es que no me pongas nada indecente.

**oOoOoOo**

Antes de las ocho ya estaba lista, Tomoyo había elegido un vestido de palabra de honor color rojo con unos zapatos negros y un bolso y abrigo del mismo color.

—¡Sakura, te ves maravillosa! _—_me elogió Tomoyo emocionada_—_. Ven, mírate al espejo.

No podía creer lo que reflejaba el espejo ¿de verdad esa era yo? Me imaginaba algo bonito pero esto superaba mis expectativas. El vestido era simple pero se pegaba muy bien a mi cuerpo, el maquillaje era suave, tal y como me gusta.

Sonó el timbre y mis nervios no hicieron más que aumentar. Las piernas empezaron a temblarme como gelatina.

—Vamos Sakura, ve a recibir a tu príncipe _—_me alentó Tomoyo con su voz risueña.

—¡Tomoyo! _—_la regañé avergonzada_—_. Bueno pero te das prisa, te espero en la fiesta.

—Sí, no te preocupes, ahí estaré. Recuerda que todo estará bien.

Salí de casa de Tomoyo y me dirigí hacia Shaoran. Lo vi fuera de su coche, me sorprendí mucho porque estaba guapísimo. Iba vestido de etiqueta color negro, con la típica camisa blanca por dentro.

Él giró su cabeza para mirarme y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

**(Shaoran)**

Tal como habíamos quedado llegué a casa de Daidouji un poco antes de las ocho, toqué el timbre y esperé un rato. Escuché la puerta abrirse pero no presté atención porque sabía que las mujeres tardaban en despedirse. Cuando creí que habían terminado me volteé a recibir a Sakura y lo que vi me dejó anonadado. Iba bellísima con ese vestido rojo, le hacia favorecer su grandioso cuerpo, de repente la idea de que salga así no me agradó para nada.

—Estás preciosa Sakura _—_y es verdad, mi lindo cerezo se sonrojó.

—Tu tampoco estas nada mal _—_me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. Esta vez el que se sonrojó fui yo.

.

—Esto… _—_no sabía qué decir_—_. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Ella asintió y yo como un buen caballero que era le tendí mi mano y acto seguido le abrí la puerta del coche. Una vez que ella estuvo dentro me di la vuelta para subir a mi lado del coche.

Destino: mansión Li.

**oOoOoOo**

Al llegar la mansión ya estaba decorada, incluso más que cuando me fui. Al bajar del coche una ola de gente pasó al lado de nosotros, al parecer habíamos llegado a tiempo.

—¡Wow! Se ve que se han esforzado en decorarla _—_se impresionó la castaña observando la gran mansión.

—Sí _—_miré hacia todos los lados_—_. Tengo un mal presentimiento… _—_lo último lo dije para mí mismo pero al parecer ella lo escuchó.

—¿Cómo dices? _—_me preguntó Sakura.

—Nada, nada _—_negué rápidamente.

Entrábamos a la mansión cuando de repente sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello casi asfixiándome.

—¡Xiaolang! _—_menuda sorpresa; era Meiling.

—Meiling bájate, me estás asfixiando _—_le ordené un poco enfadado. Me preocupó lo que podría pensar Sakura pero ella solo observaba la situación callada.

—¡Xiaolang eres malo conmigo! _—_fingía que lloraba pero no se le daba muy bien_—_. ¿Acaso no quieres a tu primita favorita? Además, tienes que venir conmigo porque hay alguien que quiere verte.

—Shaoran si quieres ve, yo te espero aquí _—_habló Sakura.

—No, yo te invité para que vinieras conmigo, así que ven _—_la agarré de la mano arrastrándola por el salón.

Nos encontrábamos agarrados de la mano siguiendo a Meiling, su tacto se sentía muy agradable. La pelinegra nos condujo por la gran multitud de gente hasta llegar a la mesa de las bebidas, ahí al lado del ponche estaba una chica que yo conocía muy bien.

—¿Yu-yukino? _—_no puede ser. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? La ultima vez que la vi no acabamos en buenas condiciones.

—Hola Shaoran, cuánto tiempo sin vernos _—_saludó cordialmente Yukino.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en España? _—_todo rastro de educación por mi parte se fue por el garete.

**(Sakura)**

La tal Yukino era una mujer muy guapa, pelinegra, se ve que de origen chino con unos grandes ojos color cielo. Su cuerpo era envidiable, me sentía pequeña a su lado.

Shaoran parecía enfadado, que yo recuerde nunca le había visto así. ¿Y porqué tiene tanto interés de que se vaya?

—Meiling, gracias por traerlo _—_le agradeció la tipa esa a la pelinegra.

—No fue nada. Sakura, ¿por qué no nos vamos y les dejamos solos? _—_me preguntó Meiling.

Yo asentí no muy convencida, tenía mis dudas de retirarme. Shaoran quiso que lo acompañe y tal vez ahora se iba a ir con la primera que se cruzó.

—¿Y tú qué miras niña_? _¿por qué no te vas ya? _—_ni intentó ocultar la voz de desagrado total.

¿Acaso esta mujer es tonta o qué? ¿Y Shaoran porqué no hace nada? ¿No que me había invitado a mí? Lo único que pude hacer es salir corriendo hacia el jardín empapada en lágrimas.

Shaoran eres un tonto, un idiota, un estúpido, te dedico todos los insultos del mundo. Ya veo lo que te importo.

(**Shaoran)**

—¡Pero qué le has dicho! _—_ahora sí que estaba enfadado.

—Solo le he dicho lo que se merecía, una niñata como esa no te merece.

—¿Acaso tú sí me mereces? Déjame que te deje una cosa clara _—_estaba contando mentalmente hasta diez para no explotar en ira_—_. Tú y yo hemos terminado hace mucho tiempo, te recuerdo que tú me engañaste y el que te dejé fui yo _—_tomé aire para seguir_—_. Así que déjame en paz porque yo ya no te amo, nunca te amé, ahora yo amo a Sakura _—_no me gustaba tener que confesarle a ella mis sentimientos por Sakura.

Salí corriendo perdiéndome entre la gente. Si no me equivocaba Sakura había corrido por aquí.

Recorrí todo el salón, le pregunté a gente que la conocía pero ninguno la había visto. Cuando ya me iba a dar por vencido salí al jardín y ahí la ví, estaba sentada en una roca bajo unas plantas.

—Sakura, por favor escúchame… _—_supliqué. Ella se giró y lo que ví me rompió el corazón, había estado llorando_—_. Yo no quería dejarte sola porque yo… yo te am-

—Shaoran _—_me llamó Sakura interrumpiéndome_—_. No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, tu eres libre de estar con quien quieras, tú solo me invitaste a esta fiesta porque somos amigos y nada más _—_la palabra "amigos" me dolió en el alma.

—No. Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos _—_vi como se sorprendió_—_. Porque yo… yo… _—_tenia que decirlo, no me iría sin decirle lo que siento_—_. Sakura, yo te amo.

Estaba esperando la reacción de ella. Al no decir nada me lo había confirmado: ella no sentía nada por mi. Me giré para irme hasta que sentí su mano en mi hombro.

—Shaoran, ¿sabes cuál es la planta que esta sobre nosotros? _—_¿y ahora a qué venia eso de la planta? ¿quizás era para cambiar de tema?

—No _—_le contesté porque no lo sabía, ella sonrió.

—Esta planta se llama muérdago y dicen que si le das un beso a la persona amada bajo esta planta su amor se volverá eterno, la suerte también incluye _—_¿de verdad? entonces ella…_—_. ¿Sabes una cosa Shaoran? Yo no quiero que te vayas porque… yo también te amo.

Y lo que hizo me desconcertó aún mas, me puso las manos en el cuello y me besó, lo único que hice fue colocar mis manos en su cintura y corresponderle al beso.

**oOoOoOo**

**(Yukino)**

—Hola Yukino, ¿me hiciste el favor que te pedí? _—_me preguntó Tomoyo.

—Pues claro amiga, no te fallé _—_le contesté_—_. Tenias razón, necesitaban un empujoncito esos dos.

—Sí, es que los dos son tan tímidos, si no hubiera sido por los celos quizás no se hubieran unido nunca.

Tomoyo me había llamado esta tarde, de casualidad hace una semana que me había marchado de España y estaba aquí, en Japón. Me explicó que tenia un plan para unir a mi ex novio con una tal Sakura, y conociendo a Tomoyo el plan tendría que dar sus frutos.

—Sabes una cosa, me alegra mucho que Shaoran haya encontrado a una buena compañera, según lo que ví me parece una gran persona _—_levanté la vista para mirar la decoración del salón_—_. Espero que ella le haga feliz.

—Eres una gran persona Yukino, seguro que tú también encontrarás a la persona indicada _—_me dijo Tomoyo para animarme. Ella conocía muchos secretos míos, yo también conocía los suyos. Es una gran amiga.

**oOoOoOo**

**(Shaoran)**

Habían pasado cinco días desde la fiesta de navidad, desde ese entonces Sakura y yo éramos novios. Mi vida no podía ser más maravillosa.

Salí fuera a mirar el correo _—_que estaba repleto_—_ la mayoría eran eventos, felicitaciones de navidad de hace siete días y… una carta de Tomoyo. Me extrañó que no era para mi cerezo si no para mí. La abrí y su contenido me dejó sorprendido.

_Hola Li, te preguntarás porqué te escribo, en realidad no es para decirte nada importante sino para darte un regalo, seguro que te encantará. Dale saludos de mi parte a Sakurita y trátala bien, cuídate._

_Tomoyo Daidouji._

Miré el interior del sobre y había una fotografía _—_muy graciosa por cierto_—_ en la foto estaba Sakura con un vestido totalmente hecho de plumas, la verdad es que se veía adorable.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Lo termine recién hoy así que no perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía aunque lo revise.**

**Y bueno ¿les gusto? Recién estoy empezando en esto así que por favor criticas contructivas, preguntas y demás dejadme un review, que lo contesto en mi profile.**

**Bueno seguro que no nos leeremos de aquí en mucho tiempo así que feliz navidad a todos! Y ya de paso feliz año nuevo! Portaros bien para que no les traigan carbón =D**

**Un saludo.**

_**Editado el 1 de Septiembre del 2013.**_


End file.
